Niezależna CNBC
Niezależna CNBC - kanał biznesowy, należący do Grupy Medialnej Niezależna we współpracy z CNBC. O stacji Niezależna CNBC to całodobowy kanał informacyjny przekazujący informacje biznesowe, ekonomiczne, z zakresu finansów osobistych i konsumenckich. Kanał jest wspólnym przedsięwzięciem Grupy Medialnej Niezależna i CNBC. Wszystkie programy Niezależnej CNBC skierowane są zarówno do managerów i właścicieli firm, do inwestorów prywatnych i instytucjonalnych, jak i do tych, którzy po prostu interesują się polską i światową gospodarką. Programy powstają w ramach codziennej aktywnej współpracy redakcyjnej i technologicznej Niezależnej CNBC z CNBC. Niezależna CNBC dostarcza widzom informacje z międzynarodowych rynków finansowych i z GPW w Memowie, pokazując na bieżąco to, co dzieje się w gospodarce. Oglądający Niezależnej CNBC inwestorzy mogą reagować na publikowane dane w czasie porównywalnym z inwestorami posługującymi się wyspecjalizowanymi serwisami informacyjnymi (Reuters, Bloomberg). Managerowie natomiast mają okazję zapoznać się z analizami danych, które właśnie zostały opublikowane, aby lepiej i bardziej precyzyjnie podejmować bieżące decyzje biznesowe oraz planować przyszłość. Te same informacje mogą być wykorzystywane również przez osoby prywatne w planowaniu domowych wydatków i inwestycji, a także w szukaniu sposobów ich finansowania. Stacja produkuje też serwisy dla Niezależnej 24. W weekendy emitowane są programy lifestylowe, publicystyczne oraz talk-show Jimmy'ego Fallona. Od 1 stycznia 2015 dostępny jest także na multipleksach lokalnych naziemnej telewizji cyfrowej w Memowie, Dorszu, Ściernisku, Blajach, Kelly i Galieo Programy stacji *Pieniądze od rana - poranne pasmo, dot. problematyki finansów osobistych i wydarzeń ekonomicznych. Pierwsza część programu skupia się wokół problematyki finansów osobistych, zaś w drugiej omawiane są wydarzenia ekonomiczne bieżącego dnia. Na koniec programu analitycy rynkowi komentują informacje pojawiające się na rynku przed sesją GPW. *90 minut - magazyn podsumowujący miniony dzień w biznesie. *Dzień na rynkach - trzy godzinne pasmo na żywo. *Rynki Dnia - to okazja nie tylko do prześledzenia i omówienia zamknięcia na GPW. Można także zobaczyć przebieg zamknięcia giełdy na niektórych rynkach zagranicznych. To druga część Dnia na rynkach. *Jedenasta godzina - program informacyjny. Informacje z gospodarki i jej otoczenia. *Hurniecki mówi: Biznes - popołudniowy program, dot. problematyki finansów osobistych i wydarzeń ekonomicznych. *Niezależna CNBC CR - to rynkowy program podczas którego pojawiają się relacje z wydarzeń na rynkach - giełdy, waluty, surowce. Autorzy na bieżąco reagują na rynkowe wydarzenia dzwoniąc do prezesów spółek, analityków i ekonomistów z prośbą o komentarz do zmian kursów, oraz ważnych informacji mających wpływ na wycenę spółek i instrumentów rynkowych. *Bilans Notowań - godzinny program który podsumowane są najważniejsze rynkowe informacje, które będą wpływały na notowania w kolejnym dniu. Najszerzej podejmowane tematy będą uwzględniały: handel na giełdach w Memowie i na całym świecie, handel na giełdach surowcowych, handel na rynku walutowym, informacje ze spółek - wyniki, komunikaty, emisje obligacji i aukcje bonów skarbowych a także najważniejsze wydarzenia z kraju i świata które dotyczą rynku. *Ludzie i Pieniądze - autorzy programu przyglądają się najważniejszym wydarzeniom dnia z perspektywy przeciętnie zarabiającego Polaka. *Godzina dla pieniędzy - program skierowany jest do tych, którym sprzyja fortuna, by nie przejmowali się, że kołem się toczy, a do tych, którzy jeszcze czekają na jej uśmiech, by wiedzieli jak pilnować majątku, gdy już się pojawi. *World Business - pasmo filmów dokumentalnych wyprodukowanych dla CNBC. To pasmo pokazuje obecność biznesu np. w sporcie czy w życiu codziennym człowieka. *Pieniądze w południe - południowe pasmo, dot. problematyki finansów osobistych i wydarzeń ekonomicznych. *Biznes Lunch - program, w którym prowadzący śledzą codzienne wydarzenia ekonomiczne *Szósta godzina - program podsumujący wydarzenia dnia z poprzednich godzin w czasie chronologicznym. Prezenterzy i reporterzy *Kamil Płodkowski *Grzegorz Mejchtan *Marek Prudnica *Mikołaj Klapa *Dawid Grólak *Marcin Paweł Wiełnicki *Marzena Rapka-Śróderek *Piotr Kowalski *Tomasz Ryjek *Aneta Zarazmęcka *Paweł Hurniecki *Błażej Mirsch *Stan Milewicz *Patrycjusz Stankiewicz *Paweł Bojda *Mikołaj Karnarzewski *Jan Wiedziałek *Robert Niżgem *Szymon Kotarski *Stefan Mierzek *Sabrina Krzyszewska *Luiza Giersz *Adam Bierzyń *Karina Dierszewska *Krystyna Tania *Amanda Szara *Jakub Nić *Agata Czarna *Amelia Gytrek-Mrosiecka *Andrzej Bernatowicz *Patrycja Wilkowska Kategoria:Telewizyjne programy informacyjne Kategoria:Telewizyjne kanały informacyjne Kategoria:Grupa Medialna Niezależna S.A. Kategoria:Grupa Niezależna S.A.